


For Tomska

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Tomska - Fandom
Genre: Other, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just for Tom. It isn't a regular story, just a small letter.





	

"I feel mostly glad that they're not really any written about me, but partially sad 'cause then I feel like, 'oh no one likes me'."

\- Tom Ridgewell 2017, April  
Something-something

 

Tom... Please.

Although you might not ever read this, if you are inclined to again look yourself up, I hope you find this.

Even though your basis on YouTube consist of comedy and sketches, you're one of the few who have actually been more open about who you are as a person and what you've been through (despite your young age.)

Let me be clear. I'm not here to glorify you in anyway, but I will speak my mind and heart of what I think of you. 

You inspire me to be creative, to be a better me. Granted, I'm rather young myself and still in schooling, but I learn more on the internet than education. Seeing all of what you were able to do, being ONE person reminded me of what human beings can be capable of. 

I'm going through a slump of troubles right now. I've almost given up on myself. I was tired. I'm still tired. I'm not saying your YouTube channel has cured me of my problems/ saving me, but it helps dull away life's bullshit. In other words, it provides me a crutch.

I think you're a great person and I've seen you grow the past years. I've only just gotten recently invested back into your channel.

(Congrats on the girlfriend mate!)

I think the reason there's nit that many fanfictions written is since you treat your fans like they're real people. However, Edd's World is a different story. Tom, your humor never fails to make me and many others laugh. Tom, please keep being you.

 

You're the best. Thanks.


End file.
